Efui Tales: Myuu Death
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Another pokemon folk tale sort of thing, this time to do with the pokemon version of the soul taker Death


She was there already before anyone else had even arrived. Sitting upon her usual rock with head raised to the heavens above, just watching and listening to everything around her, she waits.   
It isn't long before the fluttering of feathers and padding of hooves, claws and paws could be heard approaching and her eyes turn downwards to the young that were making their way towards her. Twin tails flick twice and she smiles at them as each takes a place to sit and make itself comfortable ready for the days story. There's a feeling of unease that's drifting through the young crowd and she picks up on it easily. An elders death earlier in the day and the storyteller has already chosen what tale she will tell for this sitting. She waits until all are sitted and clears her throat to mark she's about to speak. Silence falls over the group and she begins...  
  
"We know that with the creation of the new world there were few rules towards anything that existed. There was no hot or cold, there was no weather, no sun or moon, but most of all their was no death. Things kept coming into existence but nothing was leaving.   
This was quickly becoming a problem within the new world, as now there were multiple plants and creatures covering the surface of the world and each was multiplying. With nothing to stop them they were growing at such a rate that the world was quickly becoming overcrowded. Too much so for the Gods who had always lived a life of infinite space. So something needed to be done to stop this problem.   
Each of the Gods were called and together they had a meeting to discuss what could be done to stop the growing amount of the creatures and plants. Destruction wasn't possible as everything was just as immortal as the Gods themselves and would either come back as a new form or divide into multiple forms which was worse than what was already happening so wouldn't help. Despite how long and how hard they thought about it the Gods together could not think of what to do about their problem, they always came upon the same obstacles. Partial removal would just add an extra effort upon all of them to get rid of the things all the time, they couldn't slow down the multiplication of the things and they couldn't all out destroy them. They were stuck. But something had to be done and the closest thing any of them could think of was some sort of compromise. This in itself was something hard for the Gods to comprehend. But there was nothing else any of them could think of and if they didn't find a solution soon they would be overrun in their own home.   
So the compromise was formed, they needed to be able to get rid of a percentage of the creatures continually over time, leaving enough to multiply and keep healthy and happy at the same time. A concept was created that was new to the Gods, something that didn't exist with immortality, Death.   
Now the Gods had to figure out how Death would work. For starters, who would be in charge of Death itself? None of the Gods were willing to take the position, each was happy with what they already had and didn't want the extra responsibility. The Gods couldn't pick one of the things that was going to be given Death as then it would have to be replaced itself and that'd require effort on the Gods behalf.  
Again they were stuck until one of the smaller yet powerful Gods spoke up to the rest. "Why don't we create a new creature ourselves that can play the role of Death? Then we wont have to worry about it ourselves." The Gods all agreed this was a good idea, but now, what was this Death thing to look like? None wanted this creature to be created in their image and so it was chosen that the one who suggested the notion was the one who it could be modelled after as this left the problem upon the God who thought of it in the first place. Now the small God wasn't very happy about this but went along with it anyway as it could not stand up against all of the other Gods combined.   
So Death was created, but the form wasn't exactly like the God it was modelled after, the God was both creative and clever and didn't wish for something that wasn't very likely to be liked, so created a creature smaller than itself and also less appealing on the eye. The God named Death Myuu, because myuu means clone and that's what the God saw it to be, a clone of itself, though not exactly. The other Gods had no objection to this and were happy for the small God to do as it pleased with Death.   
For a time after its creation Myuu Death worked tirelessly and without complaint upon its duty for what it had been created for, bringing death to the creatures and plants of the world that the Gods chose to be the destroyed when they thought there were too many. A compromise had already been made between the life essence of the creatures and plants with the Gods to allow Myuu Death to take their lives so there were no problems in that area. But another problem was arising instead, Myuu Death himself was becoming tired of the masses of deaths he would have to create whenever the Gods thought there were too many of any certain creature or plant and then other times when being left with nothing to do for long periods of time. So he decided he would talk to the Gods and have something done about it.  
Now of course the Gods didn't appreciate being told that there was something wrong with what they had decided together, but Myuu Death was clever and used his head when speaking to the Gods so as not to anger them. For he knew, as they had created him he could be destroyed just as easy and he had no wish to be destroyed, just for his problem to be fixed.   
Collecting the Gods together he pleaded his case to them and told them of an idea that had been brewing within his head. Instead of him being the one to always bring death upon the creatures and plants he could be the one who took their life essences into new forms created after their deaths. For this to work though a new system would have to be worked out for the life upon the world. Instead of things simply living like they always had depending on nothing, they would live off each other, creature upon plant, creature upon creature, plant upon plant, plant upon creature. Creating a balance between the different species of things so that each would depend on the another for its own survival. For all the lives would be given the ability of need, a need to eat and breathe and other things to create a balance around them that they would have to keep as well to survive.   
The Gods could see logic in this idea, it would mean they wouldn't have to keep the other living creatures and plants in check themselves, once a certain order could be established they could leave it to itself and Death to take care of. There would also be more things to come into effect over everything as well that could be fun for them to play with. So it was decided that the Gods would consult the life forces of the plants and creatures and tell them of this idea of an Order of Life. The life forces could see this to work better for them, this would mean they had more control over their lifes instead of the Gods, so they agreed to the proposition.   
Myuu Death was quiet happy with the proposition himself as it created a steady flow that would be easier to manage for him than having to reap large amounts of lives at one time and then doing nothing for twice as long between. It also created an order within the world that was unknown previously and worked better for everything that now was to live with in it..."  
  
She pauses and looks around the group, they stay as silent as ever, near unmoving as they listen, "Death was created for a purpose and it is not an end. It is merely a new experience to be learnt at the end of your time in the form you reside in at the time. For as Myuu Death removes your essence from your dying form he takes it into a new young body for life to start again. It's a cycle since nearly the beginning of our creation, it's not something to be sad about for you are merely starting a brand new life."   
Again she pauses but it's the end now and the group realise it. Within moments there is movement everywhere and the quiet bubbling sound of excited talkings as each makes their own way home. She smiles politely and nods her head to a few that draw her attention but her minds is somewhere else as she waits for the last to leave.   
Finally all but one has left and the small grass type moves closer to her, she smiles at him but he doesn't smile back. His eyes are red rimmed and she knows who it is, her eyes grow dark and the grass type suddenly finds himself cuddled up to the old Efui. A quiet purr emits from her side and the young grass pokemon cuddles up closer. Time passes and she waits until he's ready before walking him home.   
Once more she sits upon her rock and watches the now dark sky. Thoughts pass through her mind but nothing stays long. A wish... a prayer... and she's gone. 


End file.
